


Only on the snow

by LorenzoDiMuseo



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Content, Surprise Ending, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenzoDiMuseo/pseuds/LorenzoDiMuseo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...He was lying on the snow, being under the magic spell of the Native American Fairy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only on the snow

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers! This story is not about the real historic heroes - Teddy and Sacagawea (I respect and admire them), this story is about the alive wax sculptures from the museum, who are going to live their own life. Of course, i own nothing - it's just my view of the main romantic line in the film. And it's created for girls - fans of this pairing.
> 
> Nothing criminal, just Sacajawea made a pleasant surprise for Teddy;-) Enjoy!

"— Imagine that your life is rolling to the abyss, dividing you literally into two parts and making you to give up any hope. However, in this moment everything changes. Because She is coming to save you from all this horror. The woman who makes you live".

These words came to Teddy’s clouded mind when he had just saved his sweetheart from the carriage wheels.  
She was sitting on the snow, without saying a word, just trying to get some fire. Did she know that another fire had been burning in the wax heart of the imaginary president for many years?  
Having raised her eyes, Sacajawea looked at Teddy. Sacajawea’s black and deep eyes were full of tenderness and gratefulness. It was unnecessary to say anything – everything was in her eyes.  
Teddy knew that he could not make a good impression now, as he wasn’t in a proper condition. He was just lying on the snow and didn’t feel his legs.  
"— Like a drunken man, - he thought with disgust. – I wish she had never seen me in such condition".  
But his good Indean fairy seemed not to pay attention on it. She was just making her work with a deep concentration. There was a problem to solve: to connect the two parts of wax body and not to burn his costume. Teddy realized that he had no choice: he couldn’t allow himself to stay forever on the snow when his friends were in danger. He allowed his sweetheart to take off his uniform.  
She made it gently – at first the buttons on uniform, then – the leather belt. Her silky hand occasionally touched his wax but sensitive surface – it made him flinch.  
When Teddy (both of his parts) was completely free from the clothes, Sacajawea involuntarily gasped: the wax president looked incredibly realistic – like a broken ancient statue created by Michelangelo in some sense, though not so perfect and a little awkward. He had everything that every man must have (except the bellybutton and nipples of course).  
Teddy felt embarrassed, but he wasn't able to do something. All he could do at this moment was just to take off a glove from his hand and to cover his wax manhood with it.  
Tender, young Sacajawea appeared to be an unsurpassed renovator. Having melted the wax at the cross sections of the body parts, she connected them carefully and started to smooth the contour of their fastening. She asked for a several times:  
— Can you feel your lower part?  
And while Teddy answered "no", she was continuing her tedious work.  
— Do you feel pain? — she asked gently.  
— Nothing special, — Teddy smiled despite the pain. — During Spanish war, stranger things happened. Wounds, fractures, concussion... Sometimes it happened that you're lying on the ground and cannot move.

Teddy told her in details about "his own" expeditions and dangerous adventures, he never took part in, and Sacajawea was listening to him attentively, without stopping her work.  
"— She’s killing me softly with her touches…" – he remembered approximate words of the song that he heard some years ago on the radio that the former guards listened to.  
He tried to comfort his sweetheart, but, really, he tried to comfort himself. Having been connected he suddenly felt an enormous wave of life. It was a strange feeling: to burn lying on the snow. It wasn’t due to the procedure with fire; it was due to another reason.  
— I cannot believe, - Teddy thought. – I’ve wanted her for about fifty five years, and now she’s so close…  
The only idea of mutual affinity led the wax man to confusion. No, not now. He blushed, as he was too well mannered and couldn’t afford himself to be rude with a woman he loved, but… he felt that he couldn’t restrain himself anymore.  
— Sacajawea, I… - he started but got embarrassed and went silence. Teddy had no idea how to tell her about it.  
— Is anything wrong? Are you cold? – She asked sensitively. However, having touched his face with her palm she worried. – You’re hot… High temperature… You seem to catch cold here.  
No, it wasn’t cold, it was something less serious but more shameful. The glove, taken off from his hand, moved down to the belly.  
What could he answer to her? It raised every time he saw her, that made the “rough rider” feel awkward. Yes, he was just a wax sculpture. But he was an alive wax sculpture. The magic tablet had a huge power: it was not a secret since it was brought to the museum, such things happened to almost every male exhibit, irrespectively to the material he was made of.  
Teddy knew about this, but it was too early for his adorable lady to see this and too late for him to stop a physical (or magical?) process. He wasn’t able to cope with it. Even an enormous, just experienced, pain in his waist wasn’t as strong as a sudden sting of attraction was. Teddy was lying on the snow, motionless and burning with a shame and desire in the presence of a young woman made of polyurethane.  
Sacajawea looked at him anxiously, but later she smiled sweetly. Maybe, she understood everything because she had been married in her historical past. Maybe, she remembered about it, though she has never been a real woman. Maybe, the magic tablet made her feel like this – we’ll never know about it, as we aren’t physically able to understand what the woman feels.  
Obviously, she loved Teddy. At least, Teddy wanted to think so.

He knew that he was just a wax copy of valorous Theodore Roosevelt and none of the president’s merits belongs to him: Teddy-from-museum never took part in a war, never built a Channel and never had six wonderful children. And he even never had a night with a woman during those fifty five years! Nevertheless, it’s insanely bitter to realize that you live someone else's life, just playing the role of someone and obeying its rules. So, maybe, it’s time to give up all these rules and to be yourself, at least this night?  
— Don’t be afraid, my lovely, - he smiled. – I am absolutely fine. You’ve returned me to life, it’s just one of its natural manifestations.  
Calm and beautiful Sacajawea bent to his face and kissed him tenderly in the cheek. Filled with excitement, Teddy answered her vigorously in her lips: oh dear, how warm and beautiful they were!  
Being unable to control himself, Teddy tried to raise, but was stopped by his sweetheart:  
— Please… Your waist hasn’t hardened yet. You should wait for a few minutes…  
But he couldn’t wait! Staying in the horizontal position, he embraced assertively her graceful shoulders and continued to kiss her – her red silky lips, little ears and smooth clavicles… She laughed, maybe because his moustache tickled her. Her skin seemed to be made of peach peel. Her braids got untwisted and the smooth flow of black hair fell down on the shoulders.  
Teddy went mad from desire and was on the verge of releasing. Oh no, it’s not the time for this now. He vaguely realized that his lady isn’t ready yet. But it was too late to do something.  
Sacajawea seemed to read his thoughts and understand all he couldn’t tell her. The Native American slid down from Teddy’s lips to his chest and from chest to belly, gently tickling him with her hair.  
— I’m melting, — Teddy said with a wry smile.— I’m under your magic spell...

Her lips were like flame, and her kisses were sweeter than candy floss. Despite being a polyurethanic sculpture, Sacajawea was a real woman - mild, caring and completely devoted to a man, who loves her. She didn’t say anything, but continued her caress, being ready to do everything her precious Teddy wanted so passionately. Sweet, ardent lips captured his wax manhood - languishing from loneliness and hungry for female affection. She took it deeply in her smooth polyurethane mouth, and her wet and warm tongue made several spiral movements along and around it. Teddy's strong hands were holding her silky ones, but his grip soon began to weaken as the movements became more and more intensive...  
It was a top of pleasure... Teddy released with a flow of white, hot wax, gushing into the delicate mouth of young Native woman. They both could feel the pulsations of the Teddy's massive warm wax stick; their breathings merged into one. Teddy could feel Sacajawea's heart pounding - fast and uneven - and the movements of her soft, incredibly alluring, chest that was expanding and contracting nervously.  
At the end, the wax president breathed a sigh of relief; Sacajawea unclenched her ardent lips.  
Teddy had two different feelings - unearthly pleasure on the one hand and terrible embarrassment on the other one. Teddy wasn't as egoistic as many other men. He knew, it was unfair to his lady - she didn't reach orgasm, aiming only to satisfy him. But all the unpleasant thoughts vanished soon: his good Indean fairy raised her head and smiled; her lips were white because of wax, and her eyes were shining with affection...  
— Thank you, — he embraced his young rescuer’s graceful shoulders, raising her up to his face and kissing her lovingly.  
— The dawn will come soon, we must go back to the museum, — she said quietly.

Teddy gave a handkerchief to his lady, so that she could wipe wax from her lips, and started to put on clothes. Sacajawea helped him to stand up, because he was almost losing his balance due to an accident.  
\- This is our own natural history, - Teddy smiled.  
\- I just remembered,- Sacajawea laughed. – Real Teddy said: "Speak gently, but carry a big stick". I know what it means now.  
They went along the Park, back to the museum, embracing each other. Their eyes were glowing, and they knew - it's a beginning of their new life - real and only theirs.


End file.
